hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle: Reptile vs Riptor
Description Mortal Kombat vs Killer Instinct! Two acid-shooting reptilians get ready for a Death Battle! Which one can save their skin? Interlude Boomstick: Trust us when we say you do NOT want to touch acid. Wiz: Acid is a very dangerous substance. It can reduce humans to bone in a matter of seconds. Boomstick: But sometimes, it can be used in combat. And these two fighting game reptilians really like to use acid. Wiz: Reptile, the Green Ninja... Boomstick: And Riptor, the genetically engineered raptor with Killer Instincts. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Reptile Wiz: During Shao Kahn's rampage during his long reign of terror one of the many worlds that fell victim to him was the realm of Zattera, home to a reptilian like race called the Saurians who failed to stop the forces of Outworld during the Mortal Kombat Tournament. The only survivor? Reptile. Boomstick: Gee, what a original name. Wiz: And just like that, Reptile was out of a job. His only option? Commit seppuku. Boomstick: Pfft, yeah right. Dumb guy actually started working for the conqueror who slaughtered his loved ones. Guess he must have been dropped when he was an egg. Wiz: From then on, Reptile would serve under both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn during the storyline of Mortal Kombat. While a deadly assassin in his own right, his bosses would usually have do stuff like deliver messages, some night-time espionage or to help catch run away princesses. Boomstick: What a ripoff... Wiz: Reptile is a master of stealth, invisibility and his many reptilian traits such as his superior smelling make him a formidable foe and assassin to mess with. Reptile uses a kunai, a battle axe and a sword called the Kirehashi a sword from Reptile's lost civilization. Boomstick: Reptile also fights in three different martial art styles: Hung Gar, Crab, and Pao Chui. Reptile's moves consist of him using his speed and acid spit to blind and outmaneuver his opponents with attacks such as his Power Slide, Running Serpent/Reptilian Dash/Elbow/Smash, Force Ball, and Super Krawl. Wiz: Reptile can also use his claws and do several other sliding and rolling techniques, like the Dash Punch, Rolling Spikes, Klaw Pounce, and Klaw Swipe. Boomstick: And like any Mortal Kombatant, he finishes off his opponents with a brutal Fatality, like spitting acid into his opponent's face before racing forward and breaking their skull in half, eating his opponents head off with his tongue, can turn invisible to quickly slice his opponent in half, using his claws in various ways and of course use his acid to do such things as opening his opponents mouth and spit down their mouth and throat with acid. Reptile has also been shown to be able to defeat the likes of Cyrax and Kabal. Wiz: He can also survive most would-be lethal blows like having his neck snapped, blades shoved into his eyes and even having his skull cracked open like a watermelon. He also possesses superhuman strength, being able to smash apart bones with his bare hands. Boomstick: But just take a look at his win/loss record! Vs Cyrax - Win Vs Shujinko (as Onaga) - Loss Vs Taven - Loss Vs Johnny Cage - Loss Vs Smoke - Loss Vs Sub-Zero - Loss Vs Kabal (before he got his powers) - Win Vs Kurtis Stryker - Loss Boomstick: Is it a fucking joke?! Wiz: Reptile also isn't that smart. After all, we're talking about the guy who swore loyalty to the tyrant who slaughtered his entire race. Twice. Boomstick: You have to be a special kind of stupid to do that. Wiz: While he's not the most powerful Mortal Kombatant, he's still a deadly warrior in his own right. Reptile: I am Reptile, and I do not answer to you! Fight! Riptor Wiz: Riptor was genetically engineered by Ultratech to be the perfect combination of human intelligence and animal brutality. Boomstick: And MAN, they succeeded. Wiz: As a raptor, Riptor's primary weapons are her teeth and claws. She can also impale her enemies with her tail, similar to a Xenomorph. Boomstick: But when they don't work, she spits a fiery acid. And when she's done with her opponents, she preforms a brutal No Mercy, A.K.A. Killer Instinct's take on a Fatality. Wiz: Riptor unfurls her hood and spits acid into her opponent's face, stabs and impales the opponent with her tail and straight up devours the opponent. Boomstick: Riptor may look, sound and act like a Velociraptor, but she's really something else entirely. She's twice as big and twice as slow and I don't think Velociraptors could shoot acid. They were awesome enough without it! With a limited amount of combat training, Riptor relies on his Raptor instincts in a fight. Raptors were pack hunters, preferring to plague their victims with stealth, speed and secrecy, though they were no pushovers by themselves. On their own, they usually just rush their opponent and overpower them with ultra combos, and if Jurassic Park has taught us anything, it's that Raptors are clever sons of bitches! Wiz: Ultratech was not kidding when they were cooking up this acid-shooting raptor. Riptor preforms her first No Mercy on Sabrewulf. Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Reptile wanders the sewers. Riptor then jumps out of the water. Reptile: At least there's one person who wants to fight me! Bring it on, lazy! FIGHT! Reptile spits acid at Riptor, but Riptor ducks and bites Reptile before kicking him repeatedly. She then spits acid at him. Reptile camouflages, but thanks to her senses, Riptor tackles him. Reptile forces her off by spitting acid at her. Reptile roundhouse kicks Riptor before snapping Riptor's lower jaw off, then sticking his fingers deep into her eyesockets until her eyes burst and then slamming her down hard enough on her already battered head, breaking the skull from the side. Riptor roars angrily and throws Reptile at the sewer wall. Reptile gets up and tries to tear off Riptor's head with his tongue, but Riptor bites on his tongue. Riptor then spits acid at him before kicking him repeatedly and throwing him into the water. Riptor dives after him and throws him out of the water. Riptor jumps out of the water at Reptile, but Reptile dodges and spits acid at her before rushing at her and prying her jaws open, breaking them. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wait, you're meaning to tell me that a reptilian that lost to a police man just killed a genetically engineered raptor?! Wiz: Yep. Reptile couldn't compete with Riptor's tough and brutal visciousness, but his varied arsenal ultimately produced a winning move. Boomstick: Riptor's a friggin' beast in a fist fight, but Reptile has way more combat experience and is way older. Wiz: Reptile also has better durability, being able to survive blows no one reasonably should. Even with a Velociraptor's strong sense of hearing and smell, Riptor's confused and vengeful mind wasn't able to process the change of tactics fast enough. Even so, she was already finished. Boomstick: Both can spit acid, but Riptor would eventually lose her whole face pretty quick to the acid. Riptor just couldn't save her skin. Wiz: The winner is Reptile. Advantages & Disadvantages Reptile + Older + MUCH more experienced + Better martial artist and weapon user + More range attacks + More durable - Unable to keep up with Riptor's brutal rushdown - Stealth and invisibility failed against raptor senses - Rather inept and incompetent in an actual fight Riptor + Raptor senses and fire could nullify Reptile's stealth and invisibility + Ferocity and speed are a deadly combination + Less incompetent - Younger - MUCH less experienced - Less range attacks - Worse martial artist and weapon user - Less durable Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A withered golden bear animatronic enters a bedroom. Another golden bear animatronic teleports in front of him. Category:Death Battles